Shikigami of Shikigami of Shikigami
by FruityWolf
Summary: I am now adding another chapter because I came back to this account! *Hugs all of you*
1. Chapter 1

So! This is just a small one shot, taking a break from Rumia's Past. I may continue it when I finish my story, but enjoy for now.

-YoukaiofDusk)

It was finally Chen's birthday, again, and she had reached the age when a youkai would be considered a teenager. Ran and Yukari were both beaming, as she looked at the table with the small, thin, box wrapped in yellow tissue paper. "Open it!" Ran yelped excitedly."

Chen happily ripped apart the paper and cardboard with her long claws, only to find a little white dress, decorated with black bows, that was much too small for her. "Thanks, Ran-shama, it's beautiful," she said, a bit disappointedly.

"Not for you, silly! It's for your shikigami!" Ran declared happily.

"My shiki—wait, what?" Chen asked quizzically.

"Your shikigami! Look down! Beside the table!" Ran said, smiling.

Chen looked down and found a big box with holes poked in it, wrapped it pink tissue paper. The box seemed to be snoring. "Open it, you don't want her to suffocate," Ran said.

Chen carefully opened the box to find a little girl sleeping inside. She had long brown hair and brown wolf ears. She had a big puffy tail.

"Do you like her?" Yukari asked.

"Yes, I do! She's so adorable~!" Chen cried, squeezing the little girl. "What's her name?"

"She said her name was Masako. But won't it be great for you, not having to do all of the work anymore?" Yukari stated.

"Yes, and thank you so much! I'll get her clothed and bathed right away!" She hugged Yukari and Ran and went up to her room with the dress.

"Well, little Masako, you have a wonderful life ahead of you!" Chen whispered to the child.

And in her sleep, Masako smiled.

(CUT! Anyway, I'll continue after Rumia's past, once again, but for now, it is a one shot. This is supposed to be pure sugary cuteness, so expect that. Please Review!)


	2. Chapter 2

*Years have passed*

"Chen-sama!" Masako called, running down the stairs. Her bushy tail flopped around as she made her way to her loving Mistress.

"Hello, Masako-chan!" Chen purred. She picked her shikigami up and embraced her.

"Is there anything you need me to do, Chen-sama? Anything at all?" Masako cooed.

Suddenly, Ran came downstairs, very groggy. The bags under her half lidded eyes were a telltale sign that she had been up all night again. Ran trudged over to Chen and kissed her on the cheek. "Good morning, my cute little Chen," she muttered tiredly.

"Ran-shama, not in front of little Masako," Chen giggled. It had been quite awhile, but Chen and Ran were in a loving relationship. It wasn't considered strange because Chen had aged to be about an adult, and Ran stopped aging centuries ago. All that mattered was that they loved each other deeply, right?

"Yukari-sama's sleeping again. I'd wake her up, but she'll just be mad at me," Ran explained, "So we can go ahead and cook breakfast for Masako-chan and ourselves."

"I want to cook breakfast this time!" Masako barked. She hadn't done much to help the Yakumo family, but Chen loved her unconditionally. And now she wanted to fix breakfast. Both of them stared at her in shock.

"Masako, are you sure you'll be alright doing this?" Chen asked sweetly.

"Yes, Mama—I mean Chen-sama!" the girl said, "Now what do you want for breakfast?"

"My favorite is pancakes, and Chen here will want some cat food," Ran joked, chuckling lightly.

"Hey! No fair. Your Auntie Ran is a big liar. My favorite is eggs," Chen mewed.

"Eggs, Bacon, and Pancakes. Got it," Masako barked.

"So I guess since you'll be cooking breakfast, it's fine if we leave you alone? Your Chen-sama and I have some…. work to do," Ran replied, winking at Chen.

"Ran-sama, not in front of Masako!" Chen scolded again, rolling her eyes.

"Yes, I'll be fine cooking breakfast alone!" Masako cooed.

"Alright. If anything bad happens, don't hesitate to wake Yukari-sama," Chen soothed. With that, she and Ran left the big house.

"Hmmm… So what do I do now?" Masako wondered. She turned on the stove to the highest degree there was.

"If I make the stove really hot, it will be done faster!"

She put the eggs in a giant pot and filled the pot halfway with water. She wasn't aware that she wasn't cooking right. She put the pot on the wrong burner and threw the bacon and the entire box of pancake mix in the oven. "I'm the best chef there ever was! Chen-sama and Ran-sama will be so pleased!" she barked, wagging her fluffy tail.

She left the room to go color.

A few minutes passed, and Masako smelled something strange in the air. "Is that…. SMOKE?!"

She hurried downstairs to see that the entire oven was in flames. "Oh no! What do I do What do I—Yukari!" she cried. If she didn't get Yukari out, they'd both die. She ran to the bedroom of the ultimate master and shook her by the shoulder.

"Yukari-sama! Wake up, there's a fire! THERE'S A FIRE!" she screamed.

Yukari jolted awake. "Shut up kid, can't you see I'm trying to—HOLY SHIT!"

Yukari grabbed Masako under her arm like a football and flew out the nearest window. She grabbed a strange looking device and pushed some buttons on a keypad. As soon as they landed, she placed Masako on the fluffy grass and began talking loudly and quickly. Masako didn't know what she was saying, but she sounded scared.

In time, several people with large buckets of water came to put out the fire. Chen and Ran came too. Chen scooped Masako up and hugged her, trying to comfort her as she cried.

"Shhhh…. It's alright Masako-chan, it wasn't your fault," Chen purred.

"C-Che-en-S-sama…. It's a-all my f-fault…." Masako sobbed, "I-I set the o-oven too h-high…I can't do anything right."

Chen stroked her hair. "You did the right thing, rescuing Yukari. I'm so proud of you."

Masako looked up at her master and smiled. She was proud of her.

((And cut. Sorry this is utter shit after I up and disappeared from you all for so long. I don't know what I'll do with "Rumia's Past". ))


End file.
